


A teenage vow

by PeteWentz



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeteWentz/pseuds/PeteWentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peterick short smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	A teenage vow

Pete and patrick are sitting in Pete's room on a dark winters night. Since pete had stolen a bottle of wine from his parents liquor cabinet they were drinking quiet sips, passing the bottle to one another whilst mumbling drunk whispers, occasionally giggling and pressing their foreheads together. Patrick locked his legs around petes, bringing himself closer into His hold. Pete ran his hands up and down patricks arms, caressing him lovingly and staring into the darkness of his eyes in the shadows against his pale complexion, still holding his forehead against patricks. 

When patrick reaches for another sip, he realises that the bottle is empty. He laughs softly and places the bottle on the floor, turning his attention back to pete, holding his face in his hands. Patrick could smell the bitter wine on Petes breath and feel his dark smooth skin, and God it was torture being so close to him but not kissing his soft lips. They whispered hushed 'I love you's' to each other, still locked tight together. Eventually pete leans his lips in towards patricks and kisses him soft and passionately. The nerves all around his body are pulsing, as he kisses patrick again, this time deeper and longer. Patrick moves his hands to the back of Petes neck, moaning gently at the taste of Petes tongue in his mouth. The mixture of alcohol and lust was burning in the air, filling up their senses as pete slowly leaned patrick back onto his bed, resting him on the pillow. Pete takes off his shirt to reveal his tanned tattooed body and patrick gasps at the sheer beauty. He interlocks his fingers with petes only to pull him closer on top of him, stroking along his stomach and biceps as pete kept working magic between their mouths. Pete begins to kiss at patricks neck and fuck it's like heaven. Patrick sighs and moans a little louder as Pete gently kisses down his neck to his collar bones, working every part of his control to the extreme. He nibbles at patricks sweet spot and slowly pushes his shirt up, encouraging him to take it off. With some embarrassment, patrick lays back down again, covering his stomach with his arms. 

'you're so beautiful baby. I love you. Please,' pete assures him as he expresses his love for patrick by kissing his arms, up to his shoulders and back to his mouth, eventually taking away patricks arms from his chest. He pins patricks wrists to the bed and he moans more as Pete sucks his nipples, making patricks hips jerk up at the sensitivity of Petes growing hotness, and makes his way down to patricks boxers with soft trails of whispers and kisses. Pete pulls the waistband down with his teeth, still keeping patricks arms in place. Patricks squirming and pleading to be let go but pete shushes him as he reveals patricks already wet dick, and moans in pleasure at the cold exposure. Pete finally moves back up to kiss patrick again, letting his dick rub against petes leg. He lets go of his wrists and take off his own underwear, throwing them to the side along with patricks. Suddenly patrick flips pete over and lays on top of him, making petes eyes widen in surprise. Now patrick is all over pete, kissing and licking his torso, making lines of sweat form on his forehead and between their bodies. Patrick slides down to petes hips, and kisses the head of his cock. Pete moans in pleasure and gently pulls patricks hair, begging him to put his dick in his mouth. Patrick slowly takes pete in, breathing deep and low. Petes hips are shaking as patrick begins to move his lips up and down petes shaft, his tongue occasionally flicking petes sweet spot. He moans softly into the darkness as patricks hands continue to caress petes body, down his legs and around his pelvis. Pete is going crazy and is really pulling patrick hard now, warning him of what was to come. Patrick waited until pete was about to climax and then pulled off, leaving pete helpless and desperate. 'Not yet,' patrick replied, kissing pete over and over so he could taste himself. Damn it was fucking hot and pete knew he had to teach patrick a lesson, so without warning grabs patrick violently and pins him to the bed, grabbing his dick with his wet hand and stroking slow as he held his stare with patrick. He moaned so loud that pete tells him to shut up and kisses him again, pumping faster now. Patricks breathing faster and finding it hard to keep his eyes open as Pete puts his lips to the tip of his dick and goes all the way down, sucking harder and faster every time. Patrick is about to come and pete lets him go, making patrick angry. So he pulls pete back up and grabs his dick, only to be confronted that pete grabs his too. They kiss hard and fast and deep as they rub each other, going faster and faster and emulating more sighs and moans until they both come simultaneously. Patricks breathing hitches and he throws his head back in pleasure as Pete buries his trembling face into patricks neck. They are covered in cum and sweat, and once they recover, pete is kissing patrick all over again, softly and still whispering 'I love you,' patrick intertwines his legs around petes, holding his lover close and tight so that he would hopefully never leave that bed.


End file.
